


Birdman

by TeethFarie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cloaca, F/M, Fingerfucking, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, let julian be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: Julian isn't too fond of his new birdlike body. Luckily he has you to help him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Birdman

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-neutral reader again  
> A sorta cloaca? I don't know bird anatomy

Saying that Julian didn’t like how he looked would be an understatement. He hated it. He hated the feathers, he hated the talons, he hated the teeth, and most of all he hated how he couldn’t hold you like he used to. He couldn’t understand how you could still stand to be around him, let alone attracted to him. Though you persisted, showering him with compliments and giving him as much love as he would allow you to. Julian couldn’t believe you, even when you hold him in your arms, stroking the black feathers that swarmed his forehead and cheekbones. “So handsome,” You coo, tracing a finger down his long aquiline nose. Julian stays quiet. “It’s true, I think you’re stunning no matter what form you take.” You try to reassure him, cupping the side of his face when he averts his gaze from you to the floor. “You don’t have to lie.” He mumbles, leaning into your touch nonetheless. “I won’t be mad..” He trails off, taloned hands resting in his lap, back hunched to stay at your eye level. He’d grown taller, brushing 7 feet since the transformation. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Ilya.” You correct him, using both hands to gently coax his head to turn in your direction. He meets your gaze, eyes red-rimmed, and teary. You trace your thumb over the curves of his face, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to his trembling lips. 

“I’m a monster,” He sighs against you. “Why aren’t you scared?” Julien asks, eyebrows furrowed and his face in a pathetically pained expression. You sigh, heart breaking just a little more. “I’m not scared because you’re still the man I fell for. Nothing will change that, not even some feathers.” You reply, gazing into his eyes. “Besides, if I’m honest..” You trail off, stroking the feathers around his collar bone. “I think you look really sexy.” You blurt, cheeks dusted a rosy hue. Julian blushes worse, a vibrant red coating his exposed skin. “No, no,” He splutters, unintentionally falling back against the rickety bed you found nestled in an abandoned motel. You scoot up next to him, reaching out to run your fingers across the leathery texture of his used-to-be hands. “Are you calling me a liar?” You ask, teasing tone dripping from every word. “No! No, dear, I just..” Julian trails off, heat beating wildly in his chest. “Don’t believe me?” You ask, taking his taloned hand into yours and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. Julian sighs, warmth spreading through his bones at such a simple gesture. “I can prove it to you, as many times as it takes,” You say, kissing up to his wrist before turning his hand to press his palm to your face. “O-oh, I’d love to..” He starts before cringing. “But I don’t think you’d like this body.” He confesses. “I’m...lacking in certain areas,” Julian admits, gazing flicking down his body.

You follow his gaze to the thick patch of feathers covering his pelvis and underside. “Oh, Ilya,” You pull his gaze back up. “I don’t care what you have. I just want to make you feel good.” You lean up to press a kiss to his lips, one he chases when you part. “Will you let me?” You ask, smoothing the wrinkled skin between his furrowed brows, coaxing him to relax. He nods after a moment. “Yes, darling,” He breaths out a shaky breath, shifting his weight on the bed. “But it can’t just be me. I want you to feel good too.”   
“I will,” You run a hand over his chest. “But first it’s about you.” You lean closer to him, straddling his stomach. “Is this ok?” You ask, hands hovering over the featherless skin. He nods, hands trembling at his sides. You smooth your hands over him. He doesn’t have nipples anymore, you notice when you slide your hands over his pecs, though he shudders and sighs into the touch anyway. “You’re so handsome,” You lean down and press kisses over his torso, relishing the shaky moan that leaves his lips. “Such a good boy.” You preen the feathers across his sternum and stomach, smoothing them down. The oil slick Esque hue glimmers under the evening light. “Darling,” He trembles, gazing down at you with a lovesick look. “Do you really mean it?” He asks. “Of course, my beautiful.” You confirm, heaving yourself off of him and down between his legs. He parts them easily, heart thumping faster. You set his legs over your thighs, tracing your fingers down the feathers that form a happy trail. “..You don’t have to.” He says suddenly when you look down to see what he’s working with. Your head flicks back up. “Do you want to stop?” You ask, hands stopped above his hipbones. “What if you don’t like what’s down there?” He questions sharp claws scraping at scratchy linens. “The, the imposters never liked it.” He admits, turning his head to the side. You frown. “I’m not an imposter.” You correct him. “I like doing this with you, no matter what junk you have.” You quickly form the frown into a comforting smile, gently laying your hands back on his skin, massaging his hips. Julian mewls, nearly bucking his hips to chase the tender touch. “So, can I?” You ask again and he nods, the talons at his feet clenching in the air. You kiss his stomach before leaning up and back a few inches, stroking your thumb across the slit that’s there.

He’s already leaking thick clear liquid as you part the feathers to expose the pink, gummy flesh. “Hot.” You mumble, tracing your fingers around the edge of his new genitalia. His ears pick up the sound of your voice. He flushes, spreading his legs wider. “Oh, dear, I don’t deserve you..you’re too good for me,” Julian pants, hypersensitive to your touch. “Don’t say that. You deserve anything you want. You deserve me, to feel good, and to be happy.” You correct his self deprecating language, fingers dipping into his entrance. Julian moans, loud and garbling. He nods his head, anything to make you keep going. “Please keep going, I-I’ll be good for you, p-promise,” He pleads and you oblige, happy he’s abandoned his previous tone. You can easily fit three fingers in him, slick coating your hand and leaking onto the bed under him. Your fingers pump in and out quickly, squelching and slick bubbling around the rim. Julian lifts his hips, attempting to meet your movements. “So good, so good,” He groans, his talons tearing the linens now, sweating and feathers matting to his skin. “Yes, good boy, you’re doing such a good job, Ilya.” You coo, sliding in a fourth finger while your thumb presses against the top of his slit, and by sheer chance, there’s a small nub adjacent to a clitoris. You rub slow circles around it and the sound that rips from Julian’s throat is similar to that of a shriek and caw mixed into one. He cums on your fingers and the mattress, thick globs of his slick squirting. It’s..a lot, you notice and you watch in fascination as it gushes out when you dislodge your fingers. Julian moans your name, pleading and panting. He comes down, spluttering in a language you can’t understand. “Good job,” You praise, rubbing the inside of his thighs as he twitches. 

He pushes himself up on his elbows, gazing down at you with drool smeared on the side of his face. “Oh, I love you, I love you so much,” He cries, wrapping his arms around you when you come up to kiss him. You lick into his mouth, tongue tracing over his teeth and he groans, low and aching. He clings tighter, arms wrapped around your back and forcing you to lay on top of him. You pull away and Julian tries to chase you, whining. “We should clean you up, yeah?” You ask, stroking your hands along his sides. He nods, grimacing at the stickiness. “Yes, please.” He reluctantly lets you go and a devilish idea pops into your head. “We’ll have to find a rag and water..” He trails off when you lower in between his thighs and settle on your stomach. You hook your hands under his thighs and spread them apart and up, eyes locked with his as you lick a stripe up his slit. Julian shrieks, falling back flat on the bed and arching his back. He curls his legs up to assist you. “D-darling! Too much-!” He cries, squirming under you as you lick him clean, briefly wrapping your lips around the nub at the top and sucking. Julian struggles to push himself up on his elbows to watch you with heavy-lidded eyes and an open mouth, praises and sounds eerily inhuman spilling out. You catch his gaze again and Julian desperately wants to grab at your head and push you as close as possible in between his thighs. His brain doesn’t have time to wallow over the fact he doesn’t have human hands when his stomach tightens and you start licking over the spot at the top he loves so much. “M’gonna cum, darling please!” He whines, stuck between wanting to push you off or ride through a second orgasm. 

You take his warnings with a grain of salt, pressing your tongue flat against him and letting him rock against your face as he bursts, spilling a weaker load of slick against your mouth. You stay still for a moment, feeling him throb against you before you pull away, pressing kisses against the downy feathers on the inside of his thighs. “Come here,” Julian pleads, letting his legs fall and stretching his arms out to reach for you. You pull yourself up, laying back on his chest and he captures your lips into another kiss. It’s short and he’s breathless, panting, and sweating. “Let’s clean you for real now.” You grin, reluctantly getting up to find spare rags and a flask of water. “What about you?” Julian asks, attempting to sit up before you guide him back down, sitting between his legs to wipe him clean with the damp rag. “I’m fine, love.” You reassure him, cleaning him thoroughly before smoothing his feathers back down, all the ones that ruffled during your display of affection. Julian sits up with your approval when you’re done, wringing his claws. “I want to touch you, a-and make you cum, too,” Julian hesitantly reaches up to touch your face, still paranoid to hurt you. “Please?” He asks with a tone you recognize from the garden when he was pinned under you; willing to do whatever you ask and more.

“In a minute.” You turn your head and kiss his palm. “Let me hold you first.” You say as you coax him to lean against you, head resting on your shoulder. “You’re beautiful, Ilya. I love you more than you could ever know.” You whisper to him, stroking the back of his head. To his unconscious delight, he starts to believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> Learning to write these characters is hard, but I think I'm getting better!


End file.
